Can't Back Down
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: It started with a craving for brownies and ended with witnessing a murder. Oh well, at least detective in charge of her welfare was kind of hot, bit of an A-hole, but still pretty hot. [Modern AU]


**Chapter 1: Midnight Cravings**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary** : It started with a craving for brownies and ended with witnessing a murder. Oh well, at least detective in charge of her welfare was kind of hot, bit of an A-hole, but still pretty hot. [Modern AU, Riverta]

* * *

It was three hours after midnight and she was craving brownies; soft, warm, sweet brownies. She could practically smell them. Her mouth tinged at the thought of biting into the delectable treat and the heavenly flavor of chocolate. Petra threw off the sheets and slipped out of bed, grabbing her jacket, wallet, phone, and a stun gun. Who knew what kind of creeps were lurking about?

There was a small 24-hour place within walking distance from her apartment. She pulled up the hood, shivering at the chilly breeze. She eyed the park across the road, the shadows and lack of children's laughter making it eerie and intimidating. The convenience store was just around the corner. She saw a bored looking middle-aged man reading a magazine through the window.

Unable to decide between the normal brownie and the one with Oreo cookie pieces, she purchased both. "Sign here," the cashier gave her the receipt and a pen. She picked up the bag and left with a polite thank you. Petra could hardly wait till she got home and warmed the sweets in the microwave and ate them with a tall glass of cold milk.

Low voices interrupted her thoughts. Fingers curling around the stun gun in her pocket, she peeked around the corner cautiously. A group of rowdy men was hanging around and talking. She bit her lip; she wanted to avoid confrontation if they were unfriendly. They weren't exactly giving off a nice vibe. Or maybe she was being paranoid. It was dark, she was alone, and she just wanted to go home. _I can wait at the convenience store_. They would probably be gone in 10 or so minutes. But she didn't want to wait.

Petra eyed the park across the street and glanced at the men again. Their backs were turned to her, gathered around, their attention focused elsewhere. _Now's my chance_. Quickly and quietly, she darted across the desolate street. There was movement in her peripheral vision as the group crossed the street. Petra cursed and ducked farther into the trees. She squinted her eyes, trying to see through the foliage.

The noise behind her had disappeared; still she was going to err on the side of caution. She found a bench near a lamppost and collapsed. _Oh thank God_ , she sighed, _stupid cravings_. This wasn't her first midnight run to satisfy her cravings. Nothing bad had ever happened and she'd stop thinking anything bad _could_ happen to her. _Why did those losers have to be there?_

The most annoying thing was she still wanted nothing more than to stuff her face with brownies.

Petra checked her phone. _3:43 am_. _It should be safe to go now_. Before she could take one step forward, a noise behind her stopped her. Petra liked to think she had a good head on her shoulders, despite the few mistakes in judgment. And she'd seen enough horror movies to know the smart thing to do was run home as if the hounds of hell were on her tail.

But like the glutton for punishment that she was, she followed the distressed sounds. _Somebody could be dying_. If she found out some person had died when she could have helped, Petra knew she'd never let herself live it down. _Great_ , she mentally slapped her forehead, _now I_ can't _let it be_. Mind still alert, she carefully walked deeper into the trees.

Petra's eyes widened, heart pounding loudly in her chest. She slapped a hand over her mouth to smother any noises that might accidentally escape. Two men and a woman were leaning over a heavily injured man. She was too far to make out their words clearly. Their body postures screamed their intentions.

 _Oh God what do I do now?_ The attackers were armed. If she rushed out—highly unlikely—she'd get killed so she couldn't squeal on them. A low groan snapped Petra out of her growing panic. She flinched as they beat the man on the ground. She couldn't just stand around and do nothing. Petra pulled out her phone.

 _I'll call the cops_. She faltered; thumb hovering over the round white button. _What if they hear me? Or see the light from the screen?_ She couldn't help anyone if she was dead. _I can't do_ nothing _either._ Looking back, she'd mentally pat herself for not letting her frantic thoughts get the better of her.

Petra was well-hidden by the trees and shadows but crouched closer to the ground and moved closer. _I must be suicidal_. Phone clutched firmly in hand and brownie bag left behind the tree to avoid making excess noise, she opened up the camera app. The bearded middle-aged man, obviously the leader here, swiftly took out a dagger with serrated edges and plunged it into the dying man's chest.

Petra pressed her phone to her stomach in complete terror as the man froze.

Then he yanked out the bloody weapon, cursing softly. Petra let out a shaky breath, the knife had gotten stuck in the victim. Black Beard hadn't noticed her. The trio fell into a deep conversation. Petra didn't stick around to find out, grabbing her midnight snack and booking it. The entire way home she felt like they were going to pop out of every dark corner and silence her. Permanently.

By the time she was safe and secure in her locked apartment, her heart was almost in her mouth from a mix of fear and hard running. She slid against the door, knees drawn to her chest. The adrenaline rush had yet to leave. She felt fidgety. She couldn't help replay the scene over and over and over in her head. Black Beard had killed the poor man in cold blood.

She kept thinking why. Why did she have to get out of her warm, safe bed? Why did those men had to block her path? Why hadn't she just waited out at the convenience store? Why did that trio have to kill that man when she was passing by? Why, why, why…

A loud, blaring noise made her jump out of her skin. She rushed into her room and turned off the alarm. 7:30. She couldn't believe she'd been lost in her thoughts for over 3 hours now. Petra robotically got ready and went to her class. She couldn't miss it. Today she had two finals. She waited at the library and did a last minute cram session. It was all she could do to keep her mind off what she'd seen. Soon she found herself outside the classroom, watching people chat.

Occasionally she'd be pulled into a conversation; she'd smile flawlessly and answer the questions without missing a beat. Tests didn't seem important somehow. Petra was glad when the day ended and she could go home. Looking around the apartment, the memories came back down stronger. She slipped under the sheets, breaking down after somehow managing to keep herself together the entire day.

Petra had no idea what she was supposed to do now. She knew what the right thing to do was but she was too scared. _I can't pretend it didn't happen_. She knew herself too well. The guilt of not speaking up would eat at her until she told someone, did something other than pretend everything was fine. She almost had a hero complex. She shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes widened, hand slipping into jeans' pocket, pulling out her phone. _The photos! I can send them to the cops anonymously!_

Relief washed over her. She could do something to help and appease her conscience. A guilty feeling stabbed at her. She was only doing this to soothe her own mind rather than the fact it was the right thing to do. She shook off her thoughts. It didn't matter what her reasons were. She was going to do something to help, that was what was important.

* * *

Coffee was life.

Levi was sure 60% of his bloodstream was caffeine. He failed to understand how people lived without it. "Where were you?" Gunther asked, not bothering to look up from the cadaver before him.

"Car trouble," Levi grumbled. "Don't you dare say: _told you so_. Now, what've you got?"

"Dead male in his 40s, long dark hair, green eyes, beaten and stabbed at a park, time of death between 3:30 and 4:30 last night. Or I should say this morning. He was wearing a wedding band so his spouse will likely get in contact when he doesn't come back. Your partner's running his prints through the system."

"Thanks," Levi nodded, eager to leave. He hated the morgue from its cold steel tables, bright, blinding lights, and eerie containers full of odd body parts. Even the smell of antiseptic was too much. He rolled his eyes at the Hula girl dancing on table next to a bowl of the dead man's stomach content. The feeling of death always seemed stronger here than in a graveyard.

Upstairs at the precinct, Erd was on phone, and quickly hung up when his partner took a seat. "Talking to your fiancé again, Gin?"

"Yes," he grimaced, "but it was professional. Someone knew who our victim was and leaked it."

"Who is he?" Levi perked up immediately.

"Dr. Grisha Yeager."

"I've heard his name somewhere," Levi's eyebrow furrowed.

Erd leaned forward, eyes wandering around the room, making sure no one was listening. "He's a relatively well-known man and a small time hero." At Levi's questioning look, Erd explained, "You came to this city recently, so you don't know, but he developed a cure for a small viral outbreak and saved thousands."

"The media's gonna have a field day with this."

"That's not the major problem though. Someone from the department knew that he…" Erd whispered quickly and Levi cursed. He leaned back, "Our mole cannot find out about _that_."

"If the public learns about it…" Levi rubbed his forehead. Not only would the police department be blamed and be put under pressure to find the killer, it would also make it difficult for prosecuting criminals in the future harder.

" _That_ can't get out."

Levi's phone buzzed, "I gotta go see Erwin." On the surface, the man looked as unruffled as always but Levi knew it wasn't the case. "You wanted to see me?"

"I take it Erd has filled you in?"

Levi raised an eyebrow. "You know?'

"That he knows? Yes, I have my sources. Anyway, I trust him and it saves me time."

"Who else knows?"

"Mike, Nanaba, and Hange, the first two were on the case and as you know, nothing gets past Hange." Erwin handed him a manila folder.

He scanned it quickly. "Why are you giving this—oh," his eyes lit up with understanding. "I see. Fresh pair of eyes."

"Something like that," Erwin nodded. "Of course you know the real reason, yes? It's less suspicious this way." His phone rang. "Excuse me; I have to take this call. And Levi, I'm sure I don't have to tell you to the importance of solving this and keeping the investigation under wraps."

"Understood," he stood up and walked out.

* * *

 _Oh why?_ Petra groaned as the printer spat out the papers. She didn't need to be a lawyer to know they wouldn't be admissible in court. Clutching the papers to her chest, she wandered to her apartment in a daze. She collapsed on the couch, staring intently at the dark images. _Even if a professional were to try, I doubt it would work!_

The best the cops could make from the images was how many were present and their general physique and age. Of course, the only one made out clearly was the man on the unfortunate end of the knife. Petra knew the third criminal was a woman and it was only reason she could tell the third figure in the photo was female.

The only way the photos helped was if the cops figured out who the guilty parties were. _They'll be able to prosecute them with these_. The strongest case which would ensure the men and the woman were put behind bars was if she testified. The photographs would provide for solid evidence to her claim. _But I want to stay under the radar!_

Petra tossed the papers aside and left her apartment. _I need some air_. She halted in mid-step, staring at the park, and promptly speed-walked past it. Her eyes found the convenience store. _I paid for the brownies with my credit card_. There would be a record of the transaction for sure. She kept walking, feeling like an outsider amongst the crowd.

No matter where she went, the stores, library, food shops, the feeling of otherness didn't leave. _I guess you don't watch someone get murdered without it affecting you._ In a desperate attempt to clear her mind and calm her thoughts, she moved without thinking, letting her feet lead her to a destination unknown.

She ended up at the park.

Petra groaned, attracting curious looks. _If I had one, my shrink would be having a field day with this_. She pouted glumly. _At least it's the eastern part_. The park was a very large place; Petra's apartment faced the western side. A cheerful jingle brought a sharp contrast to her sullen mood. She lined up behind the kids, feeling slightly silly. Licking the Cookie Dough ice-cream cone, she made a beeline for the flower garden. A flash of blue caught her eye amongst the greens.

She was halfway towards where she saw the blue before she stopped. _What am I doing? This is what got me into a sticky situation in the first place._ However, much like an addict, she just couldn't help herself. _The sun's shining brightly and it's crowded, it'll be fine_. She followed the sound of footsteps on grass and found Blue Shirt.

The only thing that trumped her curiosity was her empathy.

And the empty, lost expression on his face pulled her to him.

"Hi," she smiled and the boy stood up from the rock, eyes wide. Before he could react, she caught him in a hug and he stilled. "I know it's tough now but I know you'll be okay." She moved back, careful with the cone and handed it to him. "I know a hug and ice-cream probably aren't the answers to the problem but hopefully they'll help, like a palliative."

Petra smiled and walked away, leaving him dumbstruck holding the ice-cream cone. She was having a trying day. It felt good to help someone, improving their day. _Hopefully this will cheer him up_ _even a little_. She mentally patted herself, walking by a beautiful dark-haired girl calling out a name. _Probably her dog_.

Her cheeriness was short lived. She stopped before an electronics store, staring wide-eyed at the TVs displayed in the window, rather the news on the TVs than the TVs themselves. She couldn't hear any sounds but the headlines were clear as day. _His name's Grisha Yeager_. He wasn't just a body now. He was a person, who had a family and friends.

 _Wait a minute, his eyes…_ She flinched. _Surely not!_ It was ridiculous. Yet she still considered it. Apparently the good doctor was leaving behind a wife and a teenage son. _A teenage son that possibly has striking green eyes like his father_. Petra let out a screech, making the people around her jump back in surprise.

"Fine! I get it! I give up, you win!" She screamed at the sky and people backed away from her further. "I can take a hint! Are you happy now?" She stormed off, the others giving her room.

* * *

Petra tugged at the hood. She paused, checking her reflection in the window. _Yeah, I don't look suspicious or anything._ She hurried along. _Why did I think going so late was a brilliant idea?_ She observed the small number of people out. _Right, wanted to avoid being seen_. She entered the lobby, nodding to herself. _Here goes nothing_.

She walked up to the guard, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" He looked like a generic guard.

Petra became suspicious anyway. _Wait, I don't want to seem important. I don't know who to trust_. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I have to use the little girl's room really bad. Is there a restroom I can use?" She crossed her legs, bent forwards slightly, lips pressed for good measure.

"Of course," he said kindly. "Right this way." He gestured to the machine, "We need to check your bag first." She handed it to him and they let her through once the process was done. "Thank you."

She waited two minutes before sneaking out. Petra walked to the elevators confidently, as if she was meant to be there. She followed some of the others in the elevator. _Now, where can I find—_

"…take this to Erwin."

Petra snapped her head towards the source of the voice and followed him. "Who're you?" Levi turned as she closed the door behind her to Erwin's office.

"My name's Petra," she replied. Erwin leaned forward. "I'm here to help with Dr. Yeager's murder."

"Do you know something?" Levi stared intently, studying her face, ready to call a bluff at the slightest bit of falsehood.

"I didn't mean to wait so long but…" She shook her head. "Never mind, that's not important."

"Anything you can tell us to help shed some light on the case would be greatly appreciated," Erwin walked around the desk.

The men tensed when she reached into her purse. She rolled her eyes. "I've been checked."

"Hurry up then," Levi said impatiently, quickly losing belief in her credulity. Petra wordlessly pulled out two pieces of papers and held them up. Their eyes widened at the photo and the bank statement with the time and date and address highlighted.

* * *

 _I've done it again. Posted yet another Riverta story. I'm crazy. But I can't help it! The stupid ideas won't leave until I have them written down. I have two more on the way. I'll try to work on the ones already published before I upload anymore._

 _ **Please Review~**_


End file.
